Guidance
by Legion13
Summary: Rachel's true emotions surface within a dream. One-shot.


_**Guidance**_

* * *

A/N: Just a one-shot I thought of while I was listening to music and thinking about Rachel as a character, I know it sounds weird, but hopefully she could be like this in the game. :) Enjoy.

* * *

"Valkenhayn, please prepare my bed for me, post-haste".

"As you wish, milady."

Rachel then went off into her room to get some sleep.

"Have a good night milady" Valkenhayn said as he left the room.

She fell asleep rather quickly, having spent the whole day beating up and insulting Ragna. About 20 minutes into her sleep, she heard a voice.

"Why do you act so mean, you know your not really like that!" said a little girl that sounded JUST like Rachel. Rachel sat up and found herself in an empty white space.

"Who are you? Show yourself and remove my presence from this place this instant!" shouted Rachel.

"Hehehe, who am I you ask? Why, I am YOU!" the girl said with a cheerful, giggly voice. Rachel turned to her let to see the mysterious person standing over her. She was wearing the same clothing as her, the same hairstyle, hair color, height, figure, and everything else that Rachel had. But, she was also wearing something that Rachel didn't. She was wearing a big, bright smile on her face.

"Why…why do you look and sound just like me?" Rachel said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I just said it, silly! I'm YOU! Or maybe I should say, I'm the INNER you! I'm the Rachel underneath that mean, uncaring, aristocratic personality and I only come out when your alone" said the inner Rachel as she took a seat next to Rachel in the infinite, empty white void.

"You LIE!" shouted Rachel. "There is only one perfect being in this pitiful world, and that is me! I am unique and there shall be no idiotic doppelganger of my beautiful, delicate self!"

"I'm not a doppelganger of you, I AM you! How many times do I have to say it? Anyways, that's not relevant right now, I'm here to help you!" said the excited inner Rachel.

"With WHAT?! What could I, the almighty Rachel Alucard possibly need assistance with?!" said a clearly irritated Rachel.

"Rachel…I want you to learn how to show your true personality, your true emotions, and express your feelings for Ragna" said the inner Rachel in a more serious tone.

"Express what feelings? I only harbor hatred for that buffoon! I do no-

"You can't hide your feelings from me, because I am the true you. Under that harsh, condescending, uncaring façade, there is a loving, caring, and generous person that you choose to shove down deep inside your heart. Why do you do this, Rachel? You know you love him so much, yet you deny your feelings over and over and over again. Do you really think he will just magically love you back when you don't even allow your feelings to surface? This is why I'm here Rachel, to show you your true self. Don't you want people to care about you? Don't you want people to call you by your actual name, rather than "evil bunny lady"? And most of all, don't you want Ragna to love you the way you love him? Well, you have to show him that you do".

Rachel's eyes were beginning to harbor tears. "I…I…I can't…believe that…someone actually cares…" said a sniffling Rachel.

"Of course I care. If you care about yourself, then I will always care, because I am you, and you are me. Rachel, all you have to do is pull me out of you, and show your love to Ragna. I know you are willing to do anything for him, I know you love it when he playfully insults you, and I know you love the way he never gives up. So please, just get rid of all that heartache and show him how much you truly love him".

At this point, Rachel was completely enveloped in tears, shaken to the core by her inner self's words.

"Well…I…I do want to show him how much I love him. I've always wanted to show him, but I can't, I just can't! Nobody will take me seriously, let alone him! After all these years of putting people down, of hurting people, and most importantly, hurting HIM, I just can't do it! Why?! Why did I put myself through that pain for all this time? It kills me to say it but…I really do need assistance…"

"You don't need to cry, Rachel. It may seem like a daunting task now, but I assure you that you will show him your love over time. Remember, I'll always be there to guide you. But soon, you won't need me anymore, because you would've already pulled me out from the depths of your heart and you will have Ragna by your side" said the inner Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said while wiping away her tears.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself. See you around!" said the inner Rachel in her signature cheerful voice with her beautiful, wide smile as she slowly disappeared.

"RAGNA!" Rachel shrieked as she woke up.

"Is everything alright, milady?" asked a concerned Valkenhayn.

"Everything is fine Valkenhayn, thank you."

With a nod, Valkenhayn walked out of the room and left Rachel alone. She then got up and prepared herself for something that was tougher than any battle she had ever fought.

She would show her true self, and tell Ragna how much she loves him. As she teleported out of the mansion, she thought…

"_Anything is possible, you just need guidance."_

* * *

A/N: I actually got really emotional writing this, especially towards the end. R&R and favorite if you liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
